


[Podfic] All It Takes

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Time, Flirting, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Renaissance Era, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: When Hell assigns Crowley to duel a local lord, Aziraphale offers to teach him the finer points of swordplay.Things get a little sweaty.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server], Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solimette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solimette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918943) by [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock). 



> Music: [Vladimir by Alexander Nakarada](https://filmmusic.io/song/5133-vladimir) ([filmmusic.io licence](https://filmmusic.io/standard-license))
> 
> With thanks to summer for working with me on this, and Grin for beta, as always <3.  
> Sol, I hope you enjoy! <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/All-It-Takes-eo1qbs)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/all-it-takes)


End file.
